oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Seamus O'Reily
Seamus O'Reily is a visitor, and later inmate, featured in Oz. He was Ryan O'Reily's main antagonist in Season 6. Portrayed by Kevin Conway. Character Summary He is the father of inmates Ryan and Cyril O'Reily. Seamus is an alcoholic who abused his sons physically and emotionally when they were growing up. He is later convicted of murder and sentenced to Oz during its final season. He is deeply resentful of his sons as he believes that he provided a good life for them and they destroyed it. Although initially unsympathetic and cruel, Seamus becomes more sympathetic as he expresses deep regret about his own life and wishes he could have done better for his own sons. Plot Summary Season 3 Seamus is first seen in Season 3 during the Boxing Matches between inmates. Ryan calls Seamus to an "urgent visit". When he discovers that Cyril is boxing, Seamus starts mocking him. When Cyril asks him to stop, Seamus slaps him. During the fight between Cyril and Muslim leader Hamid Khan, Ryan orders Cyril to imagine that Khan is Seamus. Cyril flies into a rage and knocks Khan out, causing cerebral damage that puts Khan into a coma. Season 4, Part II Seamus visits Ryan and confirms that Suzanne Fitzgerald is indeed Ryan's mother. Season 5 In Season 5, it is revealed that Ryan and Cyril are only half brothers and Ryan meets his biological mother, Suzanne Fitzgerald, who also grows close to Cyril, despite having no relationship to him. It is also revealed that Ryan had a sister, and as a child witnessed Seamus shaking her to death. Following Father Daniel Meehan's advice, Ryan finally confronts his father about this and vows to kill him if he ever leaves Oz. It is suggested that Seamus impregnated Cyril's mother Tessie the day Ryan was born as he claims in a dispute with Susanne that he had sex with Tessie on the day Ryan was born. Season 6 In Season 6, Seamus himself is arrested and comes to Oz. Jealous about the relationship between inmate Jahfree Neema and his ex-girlfriend Suzanne Fitzgerald, Seamus asks Aryan leader Vernon Schillinger to kill Neema. Schillinger declines, and Seamus tries to do it himself. In the delivery room, Seamus tries to stab Neema, but he is stabbed instead. In the hospital, Seamus refuses to see Cyril before his execution. After getting a speech from Suzanne about how he destroyed both his sons' lives and how no one will care about him when he dies, he decides he finally wants to see Cyril, Ryan tells him it's too late, and Cyril has been executed. Seamus begs his living son for forgiveness which, surprisingly, he receives. Appearances Season 3 *Out o' Time Season 4, Part II *Blizzard of '01 Season 5 *Wheel of Fortune *Impotence Season 6 *Junkyard Dawgs *Exeunt Omnes Kill Count Personal *'Carolyn O'Reily': Shook her to death to make her stop crying. *'His co-worker': Pointed his thumb down so another co-worker would unknowingly crush him with a car. (2003) Gallery Seamus1.jpg|Seamus as a visitor. Seamus_O'Reily.png|Seamus as seen in his crime flashback. Seamus2.jpg|Seamus in the receiving and discharging area. Category:Characters Category:Visitors Category:The Irish Category:Unit B Category:O'Reily's Antagonists Category:The O'Reily Family Category:Characters who never lived in Em City Category:Living Characters Category:Murderers